In the cosmetology profession the approach to training has, for several decades, involved a series of lectures and demonstrations wherein an instructor demonstrates various techniques to a number of students. The students are then instructed to return to a work station and practice the specific technique. With regard to the styling of hair--either by cutting, coloring, perm waving or the like--the student performs the various operations or techniques on a mannequin. The conventional hairdresser's mannequin is constructed to give the appearance of the adult human head, generally that of the female, and includes human hair of approximately shoulder length. These mannequins generally have shoulder length or longer hair so that several hair cuts or waving techniques can be achieved on one mannequin.
What frequently happens, however, is that the student watches an instructor demonstrate a technique of, for example, cutting the hair. The student then returns to the work station and, when trying to reproduce the demonstrated cut, takes off far too much hair from the mannequin. Such occurrences are particularly frequent at the early stages of training. Therefore, where the mannequins are intended to be subject to multiple progressive cuttings from longer to shorter hair styles, the lack of training frequently causes the student to get only two or three cuts. The mannequins must then be replaced.
Not only is such a training method somewhat expensive, but it leaves the students to their own means in developing the skills necessary to properly style hair. Hair styling is not only the cutting of hair with scissors or blade, but is also the skills of: sectioning hair, determining the right cutting angle for selected portions, determining the appropriate lengths, and the like. Most such skills must be developed through actual performance of these acts and the fine tuning of visual and tactile senses. While trial and error is one approach to such training, such an approach can leave the less confident student feeling inadequate and unable to perform. Additionally, replacement of poorly utilized mannequins is a considerable expense.
The present invention not only overcomes these above-described problems, but also is believed to be such a unique approach to cosmetology training as to be considered revolutionary. The invention is not only a uniquely designed mannequin, but also a highly improved method of training students to style hair. The education package according to a preferred embodiment includes a mannequin having a plurality of diagrams imprinted on the hair to guide a student in the performance of selected styling technique. Each mannequin is designed for completion of a multiplicity of styling techniques, and is accompanied by an instructional manual with diagrammatic drawings and written instructions for performing the selected techniques.
In the preferred embodiment the mannequin is made to resemble the human head, male or female. It includes a face portion, a scalp portion, neck, and has human hair attached to the scalp. The female model will be described and illustrated herein. However, such illustrations are examples only and it must be understood that the mannequins are provided in either sex and in adult or child sizes.
The hair which is attached to the scalp by conventional means is human hair of a length and thickness appropriate to the prescribed human counterpart. The color of the hair is preferably light blond, although is some embodiments other colors are acceptable. For most female models, the mannequin should have hair approximately of soulder length. By beginning with longer styles, each cut (if the technique being taught is hair cutting) can be progressively shorter in length until the hair is substantially cut away.
To diagram the hair for cutting, hair is sectioned along colored lines printed on the scalp, and then cut along a selected one of several color-coded patterns which are imprinted in diagrammatic form on the hair strands. This color-coding will be more clearly understood from the detail below. By sectioning and cutting along specified cutting lines according to an accompanying written instruction, the student can complete a correctly styled cut early in his/her training.
Each colored diagram as shown in the drawings is of a width permitting the specific hair style to be cut two or more times. Therefore, the experience level of the student is increased in a controlled, but positive manner. For example, a student can cut away one-third to one-half of a selected color-coded diagram. The instructor then reviews the work and the student repeats the cut, cutting away the final portion of the colored diagram. Therefore, the instructor and the student are encouraged to more positive interaction that will consistently guide the student. The student initially watches the instructor complete a cut and then utilizes the instruction manual and the color-coded mannequin to perform the task herself.
As described herein, the color-coded diagrams are imprinted on the hair with colored inks or acrylics which do not rub off, flake, or otherwise damage the hair. It is anticipated, howevver, that invisible inks which are revealed only under ultraviolet lights might also be used.
It was therefore a primary objective of the present invention to provide an improved mannequin of the type used for cosmetology training. A further objective was the provide an improved mannequin of the type used for cosmetlogy training. A further objective was the provision of such a mannequin which would be susceptible to performance of multiple styling techniques thereon. Other major objectives were the provision of a teaching mannequin that would improve the progressive training of the student and provide positive reinforcement of self-confidence, and the provision of a highly unique and efficient method of training cosmetologists.
Other and further objectives will become apparent to those skilled in the art as the following detailed description is studied in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.